The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
One aspect of the present invention includes an accessory that provides the user with functionality to quickly and easily remove perforated material from the power tool cutting element. Certain portable tool spindles have non-standard attachment interfaces preventing the attachments of standard cutting elements. To accommodate non-standard attachment interfaces, certain cutting elements have perforations that will change the standard attachment on the cutting element to one that will match the non-standard spindle. The present disclosure includes a perforated material remover that provides the user with functionality to quickly and easily remove perforated material from the power tool cutting element allowing the cutting element to be attached to the power tool.
According to another aspect of the present invention, rip guides are used as an accessory with portable saws to assist the user in making accurate rip cuts on a work piece. The present disclosure includes a rip guide having a long guide edge and two attachment points to the shoe/base of the saw. The rip guide accessory is attached to the base/shoe via a pair of L-shaped openings. The L-shaped openings are versatile in that they are compatible with existing rip guides and they accept the L-shaped support arms of the rip guide of the present disclosure. The L-shaped geometry provides a significant improvement in durability of the rip guide. The support arms can be fixed to the guide edge using a pivot connection, such as by bolts, to be folded to a more compact size for storage. Another alternate design allows the rip guide to be folded along its support arms and allows the support arms to slide with respect to the guide edge as well as each other to minimize the rip guide's dimensions when folded for storage.
According to yet another aspect of the present disclosure, power saws typically have the ability bevel to allow an angled cut into the workpiece. The present disclosure includes two bevel scales located on the castings associated with the saw shoe to provide the user with an accurate measurement scale to quickly and easily set the angle of cut. Preferably, the two bevel scales complement each other with one scale having a coarse measurement scale and the other bevel scale having a fine measurement scale.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.